The Fight
by TymanTB
Summary: For English we had to rewrite a part of the outsiders from another characters point of view. This Johnny's point of view of when the Socs tried to drown Ponyboy, and when Johnny killed Bob. Rated T only for the theme of death. Please read and review I OWN NOTHING


**The Fight**

This is the scene in the Outsiders when Bob is drowning Ponyboy and Johnny kills Bob, but from Johnny's perspective.

We had both just started to slow down after running from the parking lot. As we walked through the park, a cool breeze fluttered across the starless night, the only light coming from the streetlamps, the only sound being our breathing and the soft slush of the park fountain. I nearly jumped out of my skin as the car horn shattered the silence. I looked up, a blue mustang was slowly circling the park.

"What do they want? This is our territory, so what are the Socs doing this far east?| Ponyboy muttered under his breath, and I heard his voice shake.

I shook my head, "I don't know, but they're looking for us. We picked up their girls." Just because you had a crush, I almost added

"Oh glory, this is all we need to top off a perfect night!" Ponyboy grumbled as he dropped his cigarette and stepped on it to put it out.

I looked at Ponyboy, trying not to let the fear show in my eyes. I was older, I should be showing more confidence, but instead I was shaking like a leaf. After being jumped the last time, I swore it would never happen again. I swore I wouldn't let anyone beat me up again. The switchblade in my pocket suddenly felt too heavy.

"Want to make a run for it?" Ponyboy suggested quietly.

"It's too late now," I whispered, terrified, "Here they come."

Four Socs came stumbling out of from the blue mustang, and a fifth walked slowly behind them. I figured the four were drunk which seemed worse than if they were sober. If they were sober, they wouldn't do anything to rash, but if they were drunk, I had no idea there capabilities. I looked at Ponyboy, who's face reflected my own feelings.

I reached in my pocket for my switchblade. I couldn't see them carrying any weapons, and I hoped if I drew my blade and swung it around, they might just get scared and run away, but I was still terrified. I couldn't decide what was worse, being beaten up by the Socs, or having to use the switchblade. I silently begged whatever god existed that Dally, Steve or even Darry would come along and find us.

"Hey, whatta ya know? Here's the little Greasers that picked up our girls! Hey Greasers!" Bob, who I recognized as the Soc who beat me up shouted. I tried my hardest not to vomit.

"You're out of your territory, you'd better watch it!" I spat out terrified, hoping I sounded brave, and judging Ponyboy's expression, I did.

Another boy, I couldn't remember his name, it was either Ralph or Randy swore and stepped forwards. I didn't really know him, but I knew he was Bob's right hand man. He shouted a curse word, and grabbed me and held me back while Bob pushed Ponyboys head underwater in the fountain. I twisted out of Randy/Ralph's grasp and shoved him backwards and took a step towards Bob when the fifth Soc, who I didn't recognize stepped in-between us. His eyes were wide and frightened. He looked young, younger than Ponyboy. His eyes obviously hadn't seen as much as anyone else here.

"Don't interfere. He might hurt you too." The younger boy whispered, his voice cracking.

"He's already hurt me before. Go, now." I replied as calm as I could and pulled out my switchblade and flipping the blade open. The young boys eyes doubled in size and he turned around and took off, I swung around and the other two boys followed his lead.

"Let him go, you no good Soc!" I screamed at Bob, and gasped as Ponyboys body went limp in the water. I shouted again, "Let him go! You're killing him!"

Bob didn't let go. Ponyboy was going to die in a few seconds if he wasn't pulled out of the water. I did the first thing that came to mind. I plunged the switchblade into the Socs back, and let go. Bob let go of Ponyboy ad turned around, slowly and looked at me before collapsing onto the ground. I reached over and pulled Ponyboys limp body from the fountain and performed CPR until I knew he was breathing. As soon as I knew Ponyboy would be okay, I looked at Bob. His eyes were wide, unseeing looking up at the sky. I let out a loud moan and collapsed against the fountain. I killed a boy. I felt my body lock up as the thought went through my mind again and again. I sat there for what felt like hours before Ponyboy finally came too. I stared at the body and whispered, quietly,

"I killed him, I killed that boy."


End file.
